


Roommate Wanted

by Flenser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flenser/pseuds/Flenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama answers an ad for a roommate and is pleasantly surprised by the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user [volleycrows](http://volleycrows.tumblr.com) for the [Haikyuu Rare Pair Fic Exchange](http://hqrarepairficexchange)! With all the delicious pairings and scenarios requested I went with this one. I hope you enjoy!

The ad is too good to be true and, in Kageyama’s experience, it probably is, but it doesn’t stop him from getting his hopes up anyway. It sounds like a dream, really, and after all the dumps and weirdos he’s already screened he could use a dream about now. The school year’s about to start and he’s so tired of looking, so he throws all fears of a possible reverse _Single White Female_ scenario out of his head and clicks send. To his incredible surprise he receives a response almost immediately:

_  
Hi there!_

_Yes, the room is still available! You seem like a good fit so far, is meeting at the Starbucks near the hospital okay? I’m off at 4:30. I’ll be the one in the teddy bear scrubs!_

_Sent from my iPhone_

_On Tue, March 29 at 1:17 PM, volleyboy1234@gmail.co.jp wrote:  
Good afternoon_

_I am interested in seeing this apartment. I am a student at Tokyo University. No smoking, no drinking but do not care if you do, cats are okay. I just want a quiet place to finish school. Please reply if room is still available_

_—–Original Message—–_  
_From: Roommate Finder [mailto:listings@roommatefinder.co.jp]_  
_Sent: Tuesday, March 29 1:11 PM  
To: Recipient (Automatic)_

_Subject: Roommate Wanted - Centrally Located 2bd/2bth, Near Tokyo U, Private Access to…_

_SGM looking for roommate in quiet neighborhood. 2 bed, 2 bath, eat-in kitchen, spacious and sunny. Professional, non-smoking, occasional drinking. NO PARTIERS. Must tolerate cats. Rent-controlled. E-mail to arrange interview/tour._

_Originally posted February 11_  
  


The ad’s been out for a while and Kageyama doesn’t know what “SGM” means, but it sounds like the person might work at the hospital and unless the place is a total dive, he’s completely in. He can’t believe his good luck and e-mails back that he’ll see them there.

When Kageyama walks through the coffee shop’s door he immediately understands the teddy bear specifier when his eyes take in the sea of green and blue clad hospital staff. He should have figured a place like this would be popular among them. The handful of daytime dramas he’s managed to sit through with his mother would have him believe that they’re fed the stuff intravenously. He scans the room for a set of teddy bear scrubs and spots them at a corner table - and worn by a _very_ recognizable person.

“Sugawara-san!” he exclaims as he weaves his way through the crowd.

Sugawara’s eyes go wide in surprise, but then his face splits into his trademark megawatt smile. “Kageyama! What are you doing here?”

Kageyama sheepishly holds up his phone with the e-mail chain on his screen.

Sugawara’s eyes go wide again. “No!” he says in disbelief. “What are the chances? Have a seat!” He sweeps the remnants of what looks like a poppyseed muffin off to the side of the table and gestures to the chair before him. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

Kageyama shakes his head and sits, but then remembers his manners. “No, thanks,” he says quickly.

“It’s so good to see you,” Sugawara says warmly, but then his eyes start to sparkle as he leans in a little conspiratorially. “Tokyo University, though? Did the King of the Court become King of the Classroom?”

Kageyama’s stomach does an achingly familiar flip at Sugawara’s teasing. Back in high school he passed it and all his other confusing feelings about Sugawara off as anxiety, but after Hinata had laughingly pointed out that it was probably a crush he’d realized that yeah, it probably was. He’s pretty sure that even if he figured it out in time he never had a chance, because someone like Sugawara Koushi could never want for admirers, and here he is, a little leaner and with longer hair, but just as brilliant as ever. It all comes back to him in a terrible rush and just as fresh as if he was in high school all over again.

“Kageyama?” Sugawara prompts, a worried frown creasing his face.

“Sorry!” Kageyama croaks as he realizes he’s been staring a little too long. “Volleyball scholarship. For physical education. Are you a doctor?”

“Goodness, no,” Sugawara says with a laugh. “That’s far too much for me. I’m a nurse in pediatric oncology.”

Kageyama’s heart skips a beat, because of course he’d make a career out of caring. “I bet you’re good at that,” he says genuinely.

Sugawara smiles. “It’s a good fit,” he admits. “Speaking of which, the room is yours if you want it.”

Kageyama blinks in surprise. “Already? I mean, thank you, yes, I’ll take it, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t mean this to sound ungrateful or anything, but is there something wrong with the place? I thought for sure you’d fill the room by now.” Sugawara’s smile turns a little sad and Kageyama instantly regrets asking. He never wants to see Sugawara sad and hates that he’s the one to make him that way. “I’m sorry,” he says in rush. “I didn’t mean -”

“You’d be surprised at how many people in our day and age are still put off by the gay thing,” Sugawara tells him quietly.

Kageyama’s heart stops. “Gay…thing?”

“‘Single gay man?’ I put it in the ad. That’s not a problem for you, is it? Because I never took you for the type to be homophobic and -”

“No!” Kageyama blurts. “I am...”

“You are..?” Sugawara leads and he looks like he’s about to leave, so Kageyama reaches out to grab his forearm. Sugawara arches an eyebrow at him.

“Gay,” Kageyama finally says. His face feels like it’s on fire.

Sugawara stares at him blankly for a moment, and then he blinks. “Oh,” he breathes in relief. “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama smiles sheepishly. “So it, uh, won’t be a problem.”

Sugawara laughs, his cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. “I suppose not,” he says, and Kageyama’s stomach does that funny flip again. “When would you like to move in?”

“Tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” Sugawara says, and Kageyama can’t be sure, but it doesn’t sound like he only means hauling boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Kagesugas.
> 
>  
> 
> [dumblr](http://flenserfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
